Double Identity
by FTknowitall
Summary: Levy McGarden is your typical bookworm. But she has a past she struggles to forget. Then one day, Fairy Tail is attacked and she disappears after the battle, leaving only a note that contained two words: I'M SORRY. GaLe! Yay! Rated T for un-bleeped swearing! Originally called When You Smile.


**Hey hey! It's FTknowitall 2 and I have rewritten the story! Yay! Please R&R! Love to all who read this!**

Prologue-type-thing~~~~

Christmas. That one fateful day that changed everything. Everything she knew was gone in a instant. Replaced by darkness and pain.

Present time/year~~~~~

Magnolia was glowing and ringing with festivity. In one particular guild, the racket and festivity could be heard for miles.

"Hey flamebrain, get your ass over here! We're handing out gifts!"

"You dissin' me ice princess?"

"Boys, you got a problem?'' Erza asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-nope!"

"Aye!"

The excitement and happiness bustled on, while one blue-haired girl sat solemnly on a mountain top, tears streaming down her face.

_Why, why am I so weak that I still cant face anybody during Christmas. What is wrong with me?! That happened twelve years ago..._

"Hey Mira, where's Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Levy doesn't celebrate Christmas. Nobody knows why, though."

"She doesn't celebrate Christmas?" Lucy replied with a shocked face.

"Yes. She always gets depressed over the topic and never wants to talk about it. We just assume that something in her past upset her on Christmas."

"I wonder what happened...?"

"Luuuucyyyyy! Merry Christmas!" Natsu handed a oddly wraped gift to Lucy. "Haha, thanks Natsu!"

"Gray-samaaaaaaa!" "Ah! Juvia! Um... Merry Christmas..." "Juvia made you this! She gave him a box-shaped gift. "Oh wow! It's cake! Ummm... Thanks." "Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama liked Juvia's present!" Juvia said as she floated of to Juvia Land.

Over in the corner of guild, sat Gajeel and Pantherlilly. ''Damn shrimp." "Hehe. You upset she isn't here?" Lily taunted. "You know you like her!" Gajeel just scowled and turned his head away.

December 26th ~~~~

Fairy Tail was peaceful as they all were asleep, strewn about the guild. At 9:00 am, Levy slowly walked in, amused at the sight of the sleeping guild.

_They all looked like they had a good time. I wish was there to see it all._

Slowly, one by one, the guild members awoke to Levy standing at the large doors, a small sad grin on her face

**Lucy POV:**

"Hey Levy-chan? Why don't you celebrate christmas?"

She looked at me with a sad expression.

"I wish I could tell you..." She trailed off and went back to her book, leaving me utterly confused and frustrated.

_I'm gonna have to find out. This is really bugging me._

Meanwhile, Levy, who was trying to look engrossed in her book, was forcing back tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

O~~~~~~~~

As the year went on, Levy grew quieter. And the rest of the guild became more and more worried. She sat away from the excitement. She didn't talk as much. A happy grin became rare in her case.

She knew this had to end. All of it.

Some random day in the year~~~~~~~~

Levy walked out of Master's office, fighting the guilt that sat like a rock in her stomach.

She walked up to Lucy.

"Oh, hey Levy-chan! What's up?"

"..."

"Whats wrong?" Lucy saw a sad gleam in Levy's eyes.

"Well... Lu-chan..."

She trailed of, trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words.

"I..."

BOOM!

The front of the guild explodes, sending debris everywhere.

**Levy's POV**

I hear the explosion. I know who's there. I know they are coming for me, but I am too weak in this state to fend them off. But I have to help. I'll escape after...

**Normal POV:**

The guild front explodes, and through the clearing dust, there are people, covered in black cloaks, with a well-known symbol. A black menacing triangle.

They are soldiers from The Dark Triangle.

The Dark Triangle soldiers emerged from the settling dust. The stood silently, identities masked by their black cloaks.

Levy stood there, pure shock and fear covering her face.

_No, this can't be happening. Not now. Not here._

The Dark Triangle soldiers, as if on cue, started to move toward the centre of the guild. They stopped in front of Levy, and simultaneously bent down on one knee.

The guild was silent. No one dared to talk.

''We have come to retrieve you,'' a single voice came form the head of the soldiers. ''Taige-dono."

An eruption of gasps and shocked noises came from the Fairy Tail mages.

"W-why? Why after all these years? WHAT DO YOU STILL WANT FROM ME?" Levy's voice and facial expression quickly changed to complete anger and hatred.

"..."

"Nothing, huh? Well GET OUT! I don't want to see you demons ever again! I will NEVER return to that hell, EVER." She spat.

"I see... We'll just have to take you by force then."

The soldiers all robotically shot up, magic circles already forming in front of them.

A full-out war erupted. No side was going to back down.

But the thing that surprised Fairy Tail, was not that some random people barged into their guild, it was that they had never seen Levy this angry before. They had never seen her so mad, and so happy to see the soldiers die. Pure hatred covered her face. This side of her was nothing like anybody from Fairy Tail, or anyone at all, for that matter, had seen from her before.

After a long battle, ending with a retreating of the remaining soldiers and an almost half-destroyed guild, all that was left was the dead corpses of the fallen soldiers and the severely wounded Fairy Tail mages.

Lucy slowly approached Levy, mustering up all of her courage to ask her what that was all about.

"Levy-chan, what was that? The thing about 'Taige-dono, and the 'coming to retrieve you'?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"... I sorry Lu-chan, I'm really sorry..."

"About what?"

She didn't answer.

"Um, we should probably go to the infirmary now... "

A small sob escaped from Levy.

"Levy?"

She suddenly ran off, nobody bothering to go after her, thinking that she's had a rough day and would need some alone time and rest.

O~~~~~~~

The next morning, the guild was a-buzz with conversations of the previous day's event.

A troubled Lucy was sitting at a bar stool that had not been quite so damaged.

"What's the matter Lucy?" A curious Mirajane asked.

"I haven't seen Levy yet today, and it's already eleven in the morning. She's usually here, engrossed in some new novel she got her hands on."

"Hmm. Maybe you should go check on her. Sometimes people just need a little talk with their friends to make them feel better. Besides, this is Levy, she won't be down for long, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here." Mirajane called in a singsongy voice.

O~~~~~~~

Lucy knocked on Levy's door.

"Levy?"

No response.

Lucy went inside Levy's room, only to find it blank. The only thing that remained, was a desk in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, hoping to find some sign of what happened.

What she found, was a small piece of scrap paper, bearing Levy's handwriting, that read, I'M SORRY.

"No way, what... What is this? WHERE'S LEVY?" Lucy yelled.

O~~~~~

Lucy burst into the guild, out of breath form running all the way from Fairy Hills to the guild.

Natsu made his way over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce. Why are you so out of breath?"

"Levy... It's Levy..." She panted.

Gajeel was listening from across the guild.

"Levy? What's wrong with Levy? Is she still not recovered?"

"No... She's...she's..." Lucy burst into tears.

"What? What?"

"She's gone!'' Lucy collapsed into a fit of tears.

"What?! Why?!" Jet and Droy both said in unison.

"Maybe, it's because of that battle. Everyone noticed there was something wrong. We could find out some information about to maybe see why she was so upset, and then we could maybe find her." Mira said

"You think so?" Lucy said.

"Yes. Cana, do you think you could try to locate Levy? And Lucy, don't you have a celestial spirit that can find information about people?"

"Sure thing." Cana replied.

"That's a good idea! Thank you, Mirajane!'' Lucy shot up, suddenly full of energy.

"Open the gate of the Southern Cross!"

"Levy, Levy, now where are you?" Cana mumbled to herself.

"What about the rest of us?" Somebody called from the crowd.

Mirajane was quick to reply. "Well, you guys could either stay out of the way, or find some way to help." She said in an almost too-sweet tone, which meant she meant no fighting.

_Levy-chan, I promise I will find you._

**Yay! End of the first chapter! I'll try to update soon! Love to all, FTknowitall 2. =^_^=**


End file.
